Memories of a Stuffed White Cat
by gogi42
Summary: Takuto was a rude and shy 9 year old boy until he met Mitsuki. Yet after an unexpected turn of events, Takuto and Mitsuki wished they had never met at all.
1. The Day it All Started

* * *

Memories of a Stuffed White Cat

By Gogi42

Takuto was a rude and shy 9-year old boy untill he met Mitsuki. Yet after an unexpected turn of events, Takuto and Mitsuki wished they had never met at all.

Disclamier: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day it all Started

* * *

"Keiichi! Why did ya have to drag me along?" Takuto whined as Keiichi drove him down to Aoi's house.

"Well.." Keiichi responded slowly "We haven't seen Aoi in a long time...so I thought we should drop in. Anyways he has a 6-year old daughter you can play with."

"Ya! Whatever!" Takuto mumbled.

"I heard she is really cute. Maybe...you kids will be great friends." Keiichi said smiling.

"Ha! Yeah right!"

Takuto was not really good with other kids, he didn't have many friends. He wasn't very interested in meeting people. What would make this girl any different? He probably wouldn't talk or play with her. Just like what he did with the other kids he had met. Takuto knew Keiichi wanted him to open up to people but he didn't want to open up.

* * *

After a few more minutes they were finally at Aoi's house. It was a light brown one-story house but was on a enormous plot of land. The house was surrounded by exotic plants and flowers of all kinds. It even had a pond in the back. In other words it was a beautiful house. Takuto couldn't believe his eyes, it was nothing like the house he and Keiichi lived in.

"Woah!" Takuto yelled as he jumped out of Keiichi's silver pick-up truck.

"Cool, huh?" Keiichi said. "Lets go." He grabbed Takuto's shirt collar and dragged him to the house.

As they walked up the steps leading into the porch, they heard violent noise coming for the inside. Not to mention the occasional barking of a dog and crashing of plates. Takuto heard a little girl laughing happily in the background.

"MITSUKI! NO! DON'T GRAB THAT! AHHHHHHHH!" They heard Hazuki yell from the inside.

Keiichi began to giggle but Takuto just smirked. Hazuki was Aoi's wife. They had been married for about 6-years now but that didn't make Hazuki any better of a housewife. She was clumsy, messy, bad a cooking and horrible at cleaning. Takuto knew she had some good qualities though. She was extremely kind. friendly and gave good advice. She could warm your heart by looking at her.

"That noisy kid? Why would I what to play with her? She is probably really gross of something. She is 3 years younger than me." He said rudely as he crossed his arms.

WHACK! Keiichi hit Takuto in the head with his fist.

"Be nice to that girl Takuto! Got it?"

"Sure, whatever."

"AOI! HAZUKI!" Keiichi called as he knocked on the door, "We're here!"

Aoi opened the door. He smiled at them as if he hadn't seen them for years, even though it had only been a few months.

"Hi guys!" He said hugging them both, "How have you been doing?"

Aoi and Keiichi engaged into a deep conversation about things Takuto could not comprehend. Yet, he didn't really care, he just wanted to take a glance at his playmate.

'What does she look like?' Takuto thought.

Aoi noticed him looking past him and realized he wanted see Mitsuki.

"Ahh...Takuto, want to meet Mitsuki? My daughter?"

"Mmmm...ya." Takuto mumbled so quietly it was inaudible.

Aoi smiled and took Takuto to the kitchen. It was a mess. Their dog was tearing up the kitchen and Hazuki was desperately trying to clean the place up. In between the giant mess stood Mitsuki standing there innocently. Amazingly she wasn't a mess at all. She was wearing a white with blue polka dots. The dress had blue ribbons on its sleeves and blue lace around the bottom. Her dress had no signs of food on it unlike her mother and dog. Her hair was neatly put up into two curly pigtails which were tied up with 2 silk ribbons. Takuto stood there shocked, she was much prettier then he thought she would be. She had Hazuki's 'Heart Warming Face and Personality'. Aoi slightly pushed Takuto toward Mitsuki.

"This is Takuto, Mitsuki!" Aoi said smiling.

Mitsuki looked up a Takuto and gave him a broad smile! "Hi Takuto!" she said happily.

"Hi..." Takuto mumbled.

"Let's be friends!" She said while giggling.

Takuto slightly blushed and looked down. "Ya..." He whispered.

THAT WAS THE DAY IT ALL STARTED

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it: )

* * *


	2. The Special Tree by The Special Pond

Memories of a Stuffed White Cat

By: Gogi42

Takuto is finally starting to understand Mitsuki...can their friendship survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMWS (I wished I did!!!)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Special Tree by The Special Pond

* * *

"Taku!" 

"Don't call me that!" Takuto yelled as he looked up at the young girl looking down at him. "We just met! Why are you even calling me that?"

Mitsuki ignored his question. "Come on! Lets play!" She whined

"No!" Takuto said in calm tone.

Takuto was lounging on Aoi's couch and Mitsuki was standing over him. The last thing he wanted to do was play. Anyways he had met this girl and she had already proved herself to be a pest.

"Please Taku! I am bored and papa is busy!" She pleaded.

She titled her head over to the kitchen where Aoi's was chatting to Keiichi.

"Go play with dolls or something." He said "I don't wanna play."

"I am not that girlie..." She said crossing her arms. "Anyway Keiichi said you would play with me!"

"Whatever."

Keiichi, Aoi, and Hazuki where in the kitchen talking about politics or something else extremely boring. Takuto could tell why Mitsuki wouldn't want to hang around them but that didn't mean he wanted her to hang around him. He knew Keiichi told him to play with Mitsuki...he just didn't want to.

"Taku..." Mitsuki whispered as she unintentionally brought her face close to his. Takuto blushed furiously, his crisp blue eyes gazed deeply into Mitsuki hazel ones.

"Wait!" Takuto screeched in desperation. "What are you doing?!"

Mitsuki stopped about one inch away form his face. She teared up a bit and she stuck out her lip.

"Please...Takuto...could we play...?" Mitsuki begged in a slightly whiny tone.

Takuto knew she was faking the tears but he looked at her silently.

Suddenly he yelled "DAMN IT! GET OFF ME!" as he pushed the small girl to the floor.

Takuto immediately realized his mistake. He did the worst thing he could of done.

"How could you...?" Mitsuki said as she rubbed her hip, where she fell. Real tears rolled down her bright red cheeks. "You are really mean! Takuto! I just wanted to play!"

Takuto looked down at her. He didn't mean for that to happen.

"You..." Takuto began, but Mitsuki didn't stop crying. "Hey! I'll play with you!" He yelled.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay!"

* * *

As they walked outside Mitsuki tears turned into lovely, heart warming smiles.

"Come on!" Mitsuki urged Takuto as she pulled the sleeve of his hooded gray shirt.

"Hey you...where are we going?

Mitsuki turned around sharply.

"It is not 'you'...I have a name and it is Mitsuki! Call me by my name and nothing else!" She yelled angrily.

Her face was burning red with anger. Takuto was shocked, he didn't think it would make her so angry if he called her 'you'."

Takuto smiled. "Okay...Mitsuki." He patted her head.

"You smiled...Takuto." Mitsuki said looking up at him.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, there is something I want show you, Takuto!" Mitsuki said.

She pulled him toward a tree in the woods that connected to her house. The tree was a beautiful green color. It must of turned that way because of the summer weather.  
The tree was right next to a crystal clear pond which was surrounded with white daisies.

"This is my favorite place to play!"

"Really?" Takuto questioned her "You play here?"

"Yeah...but sometimes it is boring...you know cause I have nobody to play with."

"Well I am playing with you now...right?"

"Yeah!" Mitsuki said smiling.

Takuto looked at her, maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Anyways it was fun being around her. Maybe he could come to play which her again.

* * *

It was a colorful afternoon that day when Takuto walked over to the pond Mitsuki had shown him a few weeks ago. That morning Mitsuki called him telling him to come over to the pond and that she'll be waiting.

"Hi Mitsuki!" Takuto called out when he reached the pond.

"Hey Takuto!" Mitsuki said as she ran up to him and gave a big hug.

Takuto slightly blushed, he was use to her behavior. He had been coming to Mitsuki's house regularly. At first Keiichi had to drop him off...but after awhile Takuto came on his own.  
It was pretty close to his house anyways. Now they had become really good friends, probably the first 'kid' friend Takuto had ever had. Ever since they had become friends,  
Takuto began to open up more, he also smiled a whole lot more too.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki her short blue dress blowing in the wind said "Look!"

Takuto saw Peanut sitting under the tree. Peanut was Mitsuki's dog, a Golden Retriever. Next to Peanut was a golden puff ball.

"Peanut had a puppy!" Mitsuki said happily.

"Woah..." Takuto said petting the pup. He thought that Peanut was a boy.

"I named him Butter!" She said proudly.

Then Mitsuki sat down by the tree and began fiddling with a leaf. Butter and Peanut laid next to her. Takuto could tell that she was thinking about something.  
She was easy to predict. He decided not to bother her and knelt down by the pond. He could felt the summer breeze in his long black hair. Takuto looked down at his reflection in the pond.

"Hey..." Mitsuki said as she crept on her belly toward Takuto until she could she her reflection in the pond. "Let's make this our pond."

"'Our pond???'" Takuto asked her in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah. Like if we are depressed, bored, angry or just want to play we always come here."

"It sounds good." Takuto said smiling.

Mitsuki giggled. Takuto's smiles were rare...it was a treat to see them.

"Wanna pinkie promise it?"

"Yeah..."

So the two pinkie promised as the summer sun set in the horizon.

* * *

Hip Hip! Hooray! HIP! HIP! HOORAY! Yay the second chapter is done! The third will be out soon. If it is kinda crappy that cuz I wrote it in like 30 minutes. I hope u like it!!!

* * *

The GOGI Talk show...(everyone is talkin' 'bout it) 

Gogi: Hey ya everybody! Watz up! Today for our specials guest we have Takuto!

-Random cheering-

Gogi: OK! Lets get down to business! Takuto...how does it feel to be on my talk show?

Takuto: Well Gogi I think it is great.

-Random cheering-

Gogi: I know! Of course! So Takuto do u have a 'thing' for Mitsuki? Your response?

Takuto: Well...

Random Crazy Fan 1: I LOVE YA TAKUTO!!!

Gogi: SECURITY!!!

-RCF 1 is dragged out-

Gogi: Anyways...Takuto do you enjoy working on the set of FMWS?

Takuto: Yeah...

Random Crazy Fan 2: TAKUTO!!!

Gogi: SECURITY!!!

-RCF 2 is dragged out-

Gogi: Now Takuto what is the relationship between u and Meroko?

Takuto: The rela...

Random Crazy Fan 3: MARRY ME! TAKUTO!

Gogi: SECURITY!!! I can't work like this! I will be in my trailer!

-Gogi walks off-

Takuto: Uh okay...awkward...

Random Fans: TAKUTO KIRA!!!

Takuto: AHHHHHH!

-Takuto gets chased by fans-

* * *

Songs I listened to while making this... 

Kiss Kiss- Chris Brown

Love Story- Katharine McPee

Umbrella- Rihanna

It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects

Never Again- Kelly Clarkson

Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne


End file.
